


To Hunt a Giant

by vminilla



Series: The Witcher Universe [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bickering, Blood, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Strangers to Lovers, monster hunt, tae and jimin enjoy winding eachother up, theyre annoying and they love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminilla/pseuds/vminilla
Summary: Taehyung gets summoned to Skellige to do what he does best: monster hunting. Fate plays a cruel game and puts a sorcerer in his way.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: The Witcher Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. I.

It was past midnight when the ship arrived at the port. The captain, tired from the voyage, managed to safely dock and deliver his passengers to their destination. It would be natural to think many of them would be in slumber, but considering the neverending wrath of the Great Sea, it was highly unlikely that anyone got a wink of sleep.

The island air was different. The cold that seeped into the lungs refreshed the mind, clearing all doubt and daze. As any other port, the smells of fish and sea were undeniable. The wind howled and rocked other boats in the port, the sound of sloshing water pleasantly filling the ears. It was a clear night that gave a promise of a clear day ahead.

Taehyung stepped off the ship with Areum behind him. She was most unhappy with the voyage and the witcher didn’t blame her one bit. He was never a fan of travelling by sea, but it had to be done from time to time. He stood on the docks, letting the horse readjust to still ground before setting off for the nearby inn. The vary looks of other passengers that walked by didn’t escape him. The captain hollered at him from the ship.

“Oi, witcher!”

Taehyung looked up and found the little stumpy man waving at him on the deck. The captain signalled him to come over. Areum was left on her own devices as Taehyung approached the ship.

“Say, witcher. How long do you think you’ll be stayin’ around ‘ere?” the captain questioned, leaning on the side of his ship. They say a man can leave Velen, but Velen never leaves the man, which was quite true considering the captain's thick accent.

“Don’t know yet. Hopefully not for too long.”

“Right. I’ve got business back in Novigrad, but I don’t plan on leavin’ you out ‘ere on your own. Do try to be quick, eh?”

“Yes, I will make it my priority to wrap it up fast just for your benefit.” Taehyung replied dryly, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

“Hey, don’t you tease me, witcher. I like gettin’ paid for my services, especially in times like these. Now get outta ‘ere, I can’t look at you for too long, I start gettin’ awful sick.”

Taehyung knew the captain was a good man and meant no harm. He nodded in agreement and went back to his horse in silence, shaking his head slightly as he heard the old captain laugh to himself. Areum welcomed Taehyung as always, glad to see her master return.

“Come on, girl. Let’s get you somewhere warm.” Taehyung whispered reassuringly, grabbing the reins as he patted Areum’s neck. The horse seemed to agree with the statement.

After leaving Areum to rest in the stables, Taehyung proceeded to the inn. There was nothing special about it, looked like every other inn on Skellige. The tables were occupied by large men with long beards and iron helmets, animal skins warming them up as they drank various alcoholic beverages. Taehyung’s presence garnered a few looks, but nothing like what he usually gets; these looks were appreciative, respectful. Witchers weren’t considered a disease on Skellige and it made Taehyung feel somewhat at ease.

The innkeeper regarded him with warmth, offering him a drink. Taehyung accepted and requested a room to rent. Luckily for him, there was space for a traveler and it wasn’t awfully pricey. The atmosphere was almost pleasant; it was a nice change of pace for Taehyung to not feel wildly out of place and so violently unwelcome. However, the witcher didn’t linger for long. The day ahead of him was packed and he longed for some sleep, seeing as he was unable to get any on the ship.

*** * ***

Taehyung stood in front of the tailor's shop for ages, debating with himself whether to go in or not. He was invited to a banquet that evening as a guest at Kaer Trolde. He received an invitation from Eist Tuirseach, the Jarl of Skellige and King of Cintra himself, which he could not refuse. It wasn’t in the witcher’s interest that the man was royalty; it was the royalty’s fat bag of coins that made him set off from the Continent towards Skellige Isles.

Given the occasion, the witcher was unsure whether he should be respectful and dress accordingly, or show up in his usual gear. Eist had quite an honorable reputation and Taehyung didn’t want to step on any toes unless necessary, and he saw no reason to do so. On the other hand, Taehyung _hated_ dressing up. He only ever felt safe and comfortable in his trusty armor. Anything else made him feel itchy and out of place.

“You gonna come in or what?”

A female voice disrupted his troubled thoughts. He looked to the side to meet the intruder.

“You been standin’ ‘ere with a stinky face for half a day, master witcher. Doubt you’re admirin’ the decor of me ‘ouse.” the lady spoke with a typical Skellige accent. She was most unamused with his presence, if her annoyed stance was anything to go by, “What’s troublin’ you?”

Taehyung didn’t know how to reply, being fully aware his problem would sound most ridiculous to anyone, particularly a tailor.

The woman clicked her tongue, “Is it that dirty armor of yours? I’m no smith, but it looks like it’s seen better days, lad.”

“My armor is just fine. I’m here for a different reason.”

“Yeah? And what would that be, eh?”

“Eist Tuirseach’s banquet.” Taehyung replied with a blank face. The woman straightened up in surprise.

“You what? Gods, come inside, _now_ _._ ” she ushered him into her shop quickly, practically pushing him. Taehyung wouldn’t admit that he was a bit surprised by the woman’s audacity to approach a witcher so freely.

He managed to explain to her that he wanted to respect the Jarl, but also that he absolutely detested clothes. The woman gave a hearty laugh, shaking her head. It wasn’t something she heard for the first time in her life. With that in mind, she did her best to give the witcher the best of both worlds.

*** * ***

Guards stood at the entrance of Kaer Trolde, stopping the witcher in his tracks as he approached. One good look at him and he was through. Taehyung was grateful he didn’t have to explain much and figured Eist probably briefed his guards beforehand. _Wish more people would do that._

A servant guided Taehyung into the banquet hall that brimmed with guests. He recognized the majority of the Clan colors, most of them being the colors of Clan an Craite and Tuirseach. He quickly scoured the room for any possible danger and located all exits, calculating every scenario possible in his head to prepare beforehand, if anything were to happen. The witcher was left to his own devices, when someone approached him.

“Witcher!” a boisterous voice came from his left, “What a joy to see one of yous here!”

Taehyung met with the man that spoke with him and saw a young man standing before him. His shoulders were broad, clearly a man in shape. A mop of red hair sat atop of his head and those hawk-like eyes stared at Taehyung with wonder.

“Name’s Crach an Craite, Eist’s nephew.” the young man continued, extending his hand to the witcher.

“Taehyung.” he nodded politely, accepting to shake hands with Eist’s kin. Taehyung knew well the two clans were strong allies.

“Unusual name, that one. Where do you hail from, Taehyung?”

“Lyria.”

“Splendid! Come, let’s drink in your honor! I’ve been so looking forward to meetin’ you.” Crach pulled Taehyung along towards one of the tables.

Taehyung didn’t let his confusion show on his face, “You knew I was coming?”

“‘Course I did, uncle Eist told me to be on my best behavior for such an esteemed guest.” the young man laughed loudly, pushing a goblet into his hand.

Taehyung remained in Crach’s company for a bit out of politeness, but soon retreated as things got more wild. Skelligers were a rowdy bunch; they loved ale and they loved fighting. At any given moment, a fistfight could erupt and Taehyung didn’t wish to be caught in the middle of that type of affairs tonight. Instead, he enjoyed his solace as much as he could, hoping no one would approach him in the darkest areas of the hallroom, where he stuck around for the majority of the time. He wasn’t the most sociable being and would rather be anywhere else, but the shadowy corners were all he had at the time to find comfort in as the night went on.

It seemed to work. Taehyung had maybe a couple of people come up to him throughout the evening, but he managed to swiftly get rid of them. Once alcohol started kicking in properly, no one paid attention to the shadowy figure that loomed silently in a dark doorway. This allowed the witcher to get lost in his own thoughts as the revelry continued.

“Stop skulking around the edges of the room. It is most unsightly.”

A sudden intrusion made Taehyung look up, but he saw no one that was speaking to him. He stepped out of his little corner and met the owner of the voice.

A seemingly young man was leaning against the wall with arms crossed on his chest. His hair was short and dark, darker than the night itself, neatly styled back to reveal his handsome face. Taehyung’s quick observation noted the rather interesting outfit the man was wearing, as well as the magical aura that emanated from him. _A sorcerer._

“It’s kind of what I do.” Taehyung finally responded. The man slowly looked at him, a playful smirk on his lips. They were plump and pink, full of mischief.

“Oh? Hiding in shadows during a banquet is in the job description?” he teased. Taehyung was met with a glistening pair of pink eyes.

“Do I know you?” Taehyung squinted lightly.

“You do not, actually,” the man pushed himself off the wall and approached Taehyung gracefully, “My name is Park Jimin. I am a sorcerer at Aedirn’s court.”

Jimin stood straight, his posture proper and elegant. He was shorter than Taehyung, having to look up slightly to meet the witcher’s gaze. His outfit was all black, evidently made out of expensive material. The man wore a sleeveless shirt that seemed almost transparent and hugged his torso closely, exposing the skin of his arms and defined muscles. His hands were wrapped in black leather fingerless gloves, except the leather seemed thin, much thinner than the leather of Taehyung’s gloves. A long necklace plunged down through a slit in the shirt, revealing only a bit of the man’s toned chest. The shirt was neatly tucked into the pants he wore, but the material didn’t seem to be leather. It was rather tight around Jimin’s legs, leaving next to nothing for the imagination. To finish off the look, the sorcerer wore knee-high boots that seemed to be made by a master crafter who knew fashion well. Jimin looked even more handsome up close, where the light revealed a lot more. His voice was higher in pitch, much higher than Taehyung’s baritone. It was sultry and full of secrets, making Taehyung’s interest peak ever so slightly.

“Taehyung. Witcher.” his curt response didn’t seem to please Jimin. There was a very brief look of mild annoyance that swept over the sorcerer's features, but he recovered quickly, a slight smile not faltering for a moment.

“Pleased to meet you, master witcher. Tell me, what brings you to the great Ard Skellig?” Jimin inquired.

“A job.”

“My, aren’t you a talkative one.” Jimin rolled his eyes almost playfully, sarcasm evident in his tone.

“A monster hunting job.” Taehyung clarified. Jimin couldn’t help but give a light laugh at the witcher’s apprehensiveness to have a conversation.

“Indeed. I must say, I am quite thrilled to have met you. In all my life, I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting a witcher,” Jimin spoke without breaking eye contact with Taehyung, “Such a rare breed, really. Finding one these days is like scouring the ocean floor for a single jewel.”

“There’s nothing much to see, I’m afraid.” Taehyung crossed his arms on his chest, feeling a little unsettled by an apparent compliment.

The sorcerer didn’t seem to agree with the statement, “Oh, quite on the contrary, my dear witcher. You see, I am a man that prides himself in knowing _everything_ there is to know, really. I don’t like surprises,” he paused for a second and lifted his brow as he corrected himself, “Or most surprises, to be frank. But _you_ , you’ve always been a mystery to me. I’d like to ask you some questions, if that is alright with you.”

Taehyung didn’t know what the sorcerer’s angle was, but for some reason, he wanted to entertain it. For now.

“Whatever you have to ask, ask now.”

Jimin gave the witcher a smile, “Oh no, my questions require, what I presume, lengthy answers. I would prefer to ask them… in a private setting.”

Jimin took a step closer, as if silently challenging the witcher. Taehyung quickly looked around the room, telling himself it’s because it’s his job to be alert, and not because Jimin’s scent was overwhelmingly alluring.

“I’m leaving for a job tomorrow, and I’m not coming back. You have time now or never again.” Taehyung wanted to leave an impression of being unbothered and disinterested. Which, he was, to a certain degree. He knew how sorcerers operated and seduction was definitely one of their main tactics. Although, he was unsure if Jimin was trying to be flirty with him, or if he was just naturally like that.

“You sound like you’re in a rush to leave.” Jimin’s smirk spread, containing a laugh.

“I am,” Taehyung’s eyes met with Jimin’s again, “I have to get back to the Continent.”

“Rest assured, no one is vying for the mantle of a witcher back there. Monster hunting isn’t a popular profession,” Jimin shook his head lightly, “I have a strong feeling your handsome face and I will meet again, and soon, too. At any rate, I hope the seas haven’t given you troubles during your travels?”

Taehyung ignored once again the compliment given to him and sighed thinking of the unpleasant journey, “It was… as peaceful as it can get, I suppose.”

“Yes, the waters here can get ever so testy.” Jimin nodded.

“I doubt you would know.”

The sorcerer felt the bite in Taehyung’s tone. Suddenly, his interest peaked even more. The witcher was very standoffish and rather unwilling to engage, but this was the first sign of any emotion and Jimin knew he had to explore it further.

“...Is that contempt I hear in your voice, master witcher?” he wondered, eyes slightly squinted as he peered at the taller man.

“I mean no offense when I say that I don’t like your kind.” Taehyung’s response was cold, but still emanating bitterness and even anger.

Jimin raised his brows inquisitively, “Do pray tell. What was it that made you so disdainful of us; a job gone wrong? A bad lay? Or both, perhaps?”

Taehyung didn’t like being mocked. The sorcerer was toying with him, making him feel like an idiot and taking the piss out of his feelings, which didn’t sit well with him.

“They do say that sorcerers don’t do anything out of kindness for a good reason.” Taehyung bit back, unwillingly allowing the sorcerer to get the rise out of him.

But Jimin didn’t wait a beat to respond, “Same goes for witchers. So what makes us so different, then?”

“I save lives.”

“And you take money for it. Just like we do.” Jimin’s smile faltered, a more serious expression sitting on his face. The conversation turned serious, as both sides grew defensive.

“I don’t play a court jester or a puppeteer behind thrones. All sorcerers do is whisper into ears and play spies, toying with people's lives. We are _not_ the same.”

Jimin didn’t respond for a brief moment. He took in the ire in witcher’s yellow eyes that resembled burning flames in the room’s lighting. Taehyung was a very handsome man, he couldn’t deny it for one second, but the sorcerer understood why he was also feared by many. White hair fell into his face, and yet he seemed unfazed by it as he stared Jimin in the eyes, awaiting the next smart comeback.

“You seem to be quite acquainted with the political atmosphere. And here I thought witchers were supposed to be neutral.” Jimin crossed his arms once more, that mischievous smirk returning.

“I have to know in order to remain neutral. Politics don’t interest me in the slightest.” Taehyung straightened up. Jimin could see the witcher’s anger subsided, but wasn’t forgotten.

“Hm, I suppose that is true. Staying neutral means just choosing the lesser evil, then?”

Jimin instantly felt the tension that rose between the two. It was incredibly suffocating and the air grew hot. Regret bubbled in his chest, but he decided to ignore it, being as prideful as he was.

Taehyung, on the other hand, felt something combust inside him. There’s nothing more that he hated than hearing that particular sentence. _Lesser evil_ , they always said to him. Morality was always and would always remain way more complicated than that, but no one outside of his profession understood it.

“I think we’re done here.” Taehyung turned on his heel, deciding that conversation was over. He internally scolded himself for even allowing it to come that far, so now he had to deal with the consequences.

“Wait!” Jimin quickly yelled after him, slight panic evident in his voice. He reached out for the witcher, but decided last second not to actually stop him physically. Limits were already crossed, he didn’t want to anger the man even more.

Taehyung stopped, his back turned toward the sorcerer.

“Please, accept my apologies,” Jimin sounded sincere and continued to speak as Taehyung turned to face him once more, “I got carried away and stepped over boundaries. Forgive me.”

Taehyung didn’t say a word, only observed. Jimin nodded once, getting the message, “It was my utmost pleasure meeting you, master witcher. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Farewell.”

Jimin bowed elegantly to show his respect before he turned and went on his way.

“...Farewell.” Taehyung muttered to himself, watching the sorcerer walk away and disappear through a set of doors.

He stood in place, eyes locked onto the door Jimin went through. He replayed the conversation in his head and wondered why the sorcerer was so certain that they would meet again. Quite frankly, Taehyung wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not, given their rather fiery encounter.

“Sir, your presence has been requested.”

Taehyung turned to look at the servant; it was the same man that led him here when he arrived. He knew the time had come, and nodded as a sign of understanding. Once again, Taehyung found himself following the servant and going through a set of large double doors that led into several corridors, before reaching their destination.

The room he found himself in was rather small. Bookcases lined the walls and a sturdy table sat in the middle, with a fireplace lit in the background. The chair behind it was occupied.

“Ah, Taehyung! I’m glad I could finally meet you.”

Eist Tuirseach stood up from his seat and approached, matching Taehyung’s height. They shook hands and Taehyung noted Eist had a very strong grip. It didn’t come as a surprise, as the witcher was aware of the man’s reputation.

“Forgive me for takin’ so long, I’ve had other affairs to deal with.” Eist explained, voice confident and suited for a king.

“Forgiveness is not needed.” Taehyung spoke calmly.

“Thank you. Have a seat. Let’s have a chat.”

Taehyung sat down on the offered seat without a word and Eist went back to his own.

“Right, let’s not stall any longer. As I have mentioned in the letter that, thankfully, found you, I’m in need of your assistance, Taehyung. You see, there have been stories about a giant rampagin’ on the south of the island for a while now, but I unfortunately didn’t hear any of it up until my arrival. I was in Cintra for a while to aid my wife, Queen Calanthe, and came back to the news that several villages have been destroyed. I need this taken care of, witcher, and I will pay you for your efforts.”

“What else can you tell me about this giant and the destruction?” Taehyung inquired, content that this night was finally looking like it was going to end soon.

“I haven’t seen it for myself, so not much, I’m afraid. All I know is the bloody bastard came from the mountains past Palisade and started terrorizing. Look, I would’ve taken care of this myself, but I’m not a monster hunter. I don’t want to expose my men to danger due to my ignorance, not at times like these. Do you understand?”

Taehyung nodded as he got up from his seat, “I’ll take off first thing in the morning.”

“Wait,” Eist stopped Taehyung, seeing the witcher was already prepared to leave, “I’m not finished.”

Taehyung sat back down, a slight frown on his face. Eist leaned back, a heavy sigh leaving his lungs.

“Taehyung, I know your reputation. You are an admirable monster hunter. But I can’t let you do this on your own.” Eist spoke slowly.

“I work better alone. I don’t need help.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. But, these are my people that got hurt. I need to make sure, however I can, that this is sorted, once and for all, so my people can live their lives again and grieve their losses in peace. You will _not_ travel alone.”

“Respectfully-”

“Taehyung, this isn’t up for debate. You will have company on this journey.”

Eist’s words were final and left no room for further discussion. Taehyung knew there was nothing he could say to change the man’s mind and just accepted it. He had no other choice.

“I understand.”

“Good, good. Understand, I’m doing this for my people, not to disrespect or undermine you.” Eist clarified, leaning forward to show his sincerity.

“That’s fine. I can deal with company, as long as they don’t get in the way and know what they’re doing.” Taehyung chose his words carefully.

“Trust me on this, they are… _very_ capable.” Eist’s pause sounded somewhat ominous, but Taehyung decided to ignore it for the time being.

Concluding their business and settling on a payment, Taehyung was instructed to meet his companion early in the morning at the foot of Kaer Trolde. With nothing more left to discuss, the witcher took his leave. As he walked past the rowdy room of drunk Skelligers once more, he thought back to the sorcerer and was overcome with a strange feeling. Eist decided to keep the identity of his companion a secret, which Taehyung wasn’t comfortable with. Brushing that away, Taehyung left Kaer Trolde and returned to the inn.

He had to prepare for the journey ahead of him.

*** * ***

Taehyung was already wide awake at the crack of dawn. After putting his armor on and making sure his swords were securely strapped to his back, the witcher collected the bunch of potions he prepared and headed for the stables. Areum greeted him happily.

“Good morning, my girl.” Taehyung smiled at his horse, feeding her an apple. Areum greedily accepted it.

“We’re off to hunt a giant today, y’know. That’s gonna be fucking fun, I bet.” he muttered as he put the potions in the saddlebags. Areum shook her head, not pleased to hear these plans.

“Yeah, me too. But how else am I gonna pay for all the food that you eat? Maybe if you weren’t so painfully hungry all the time.”

Areum neighed loudly. Taehyung’s hands rested on his hips as he looked at her, “I’m right. You’re getting too fat.”

Another dissatisfied grumble from Areum.

“Don’t talk back to me. I’ll leave you on this damn rock and fuck off back to the Continent without you. Find me a horse that actually respects me.” Taehyung scoffed, propping himself up and settling into the saddle.

Areum shook her head once more, the threat clearly working.

“Let’s go. If you behave, I won’t leave you. Promise.” Taehyung patted her on the neck with a teasing tone. _As if I’d ever leave this damn horse._

The ride to the foot of Kaer Trolde was short. Approaching, Taehyung could spot a hooded figure standing on the side of the road. _Must be my dear companion_ , Taehyung thought to himself. As if on cue, the stranger waved Taehyung over. Areum stopped in front of them.

“Hello, you must be-” Taehyung started, but stopped mid sentence as the person took their hood off, revealing their identity.

“Hello again, master witcher.”

Jimin smiled at Taehyung’s surprised face, clearly enjoying the element of surprise.

“I think we’ll have a fun day today, you and I.” Jimin spoke up.

“Eist hired _you_?” was all Taehyung managed to think of.

“Yes, he did.”

Taehyung knew things were only going to get more complicated from that point on.


	2. II.

Areum felt a little uncomfortable, if her shaking her head was any indication. The atmosphere was tense enough to disturb her morning that was already soured by the news broken to her just before they departed. She could sense Taehyung’s growing unease, which in turn, unsettled her, too.

“Is there a problem, master witcher?” Jimin inquired with certain smugness, almost as if knowing how Taehyung felt. He thrived on making people squirm, as if creating chaos with his own existence was one of his favorite hobbies.

“You knew before you approached me.” Taehyung stated, voice cold like the ice that sat on top of the Blue Mountains. He was referring to last night, when the sorcerer promptly introduced himself at Eist’s banquet, but left out the particular detail of their joint endeavour.

Jimin straightened up as he lifted his chin higher to gaze into the witcher’s eyes, “Naturally. I could’ve remained mysterious and not spoil the surprise, but I simply could not help myself when I heard I was to accompany the witcher Taehyung himself.”

Taehyung scoffed and quickly looked away. The sorcerer was once again toying with him, setting him on edge that he didn’t like. It was the way the man spoke that made Taehyung’s chest feel strange, as if his words were weaving themselves through carefully built walls and settling into fine cracks, eroding away.

“Where’s your horse? We need to move.” the witcher refused to look at Jimin. He swiftly decided to ignore and move on from Jimin’s slightly flirtatious tone and focus on the task at hand instead.

“I don’t need a horse. I’m a sorcerer.” Jimin spoke matter-of-factly. A small smirk played on his lips, realizing the witcher was almost flustered, if he dared to even think it.

“Well, you’re not sharing mine.”

“Ah,  _ such  _ a gentleman, master witcher. Such courtesy I haven’t witnessed in a long,  _ long  _ time, I have to say,” Jimin’s voice dripped with sarcasm, before it dropped an octave in a more serious tone, “Worry not your little witchery behind. You won’t be needing a horse either.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” the witcher finally looked at the man. Confusion and caution were obvious on Taehyung’s face as his golden eyes pierced through Jimin’s cloaked figure.

“Relax. It is quite simple; we shall use a portal.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Jimin’s brows furrowed slightly.  _ Why would this oaf refuse such an easy solution? _

Taehyung insisted, pronouncing his words slowly to emphasize them further, “No, I said.”

“And I said  _ yes. _ Now what?” Jimin crossed his arms defiantly, challenging the witcher. His lips were pressed firmly together; they glistened in the early morning sun and attracted attention. A neatly styled brow shot up in question as the sorcerer waited for his answer. Jimin could feel ire rising in him quickly, but he had promised to behave and keep himself in check.

“I’m the witcher here, not you.” Taehyung got off Areum in a swift, practiced motion and with one stride he stood face to face with the sorcerer. Despite no longer being on the horse, Jimin still had to look up to meet Taehyung’s eyes.

“True as that may be, you are still being difficult for the sake of being difficult because you pretend you don’t like me. A portal is quicker-”

Taehyung wasn’t going to let him finish, brow slightly furrowed in ever growing annoyance, “I don’t have to pretend. I told you already, your kind repulses me.”

“Gods, you’re acting like a child. Quit being a stubborn mule, Taehyung,” Jimin rolled his eyes, unamused, “Do you really wish to waste daytime on travelling through a wasteland like Skellige? The scenery  _ really  _ isn’t worth it, I promise you that. And neither is getting ambushed by some godforsaken creature, and trust me when I tell you, there are plenty of those prowling about.”

Taehyung stood his ground, eyes unwavering as they bore into Jimin’s. It was true that travelling through Skellige wasn’t particularly something he was looking forward to, but there were principles at stake. He liked equality when it came to decision making; having his opinion respected mattered to him. And yet, Jimin failed to do just that, despite it being clear they’re in this together. Maybe if the sorcerer had even considered Taehyung’s input first, he wouldn’t have to be so stubborn about the whole ordeal.

With a heavy sigh, Jimin’s shoulders slumped a little in defeat. His voice sounded calmer, like a tired parent trying to reason with a child, “We’re wasting time bickering over such a trivial matter. You and I both know this is a better option. And I understand you might have… a distaste for magic and its users, but I assure you it is completely safe in my hands. After all, I’m no village witch that can’t read simple Elder Speech. I am Park Jimin.”

“You say that as if that’s supposed to mean anything to me,  _ Park Jimin, _ ” Taehyung spoke lowly, the chill in his tone seeping straight into Jimin’s bones, “I’m not trying to be difficult as you stated. I simply like investigating the surrounding area before I actually tackle the monster itself. You know, like a professional.”

“No problem. I shall teleport us nearby. I was planning on it, anyway. Like a professional.” Jimin straightened up and gave the man in front of him a small smirk, as if this was exactly how he planned for this conversation to go. Taehyung squinted, seeing no other way than to just agree for the sake of compromise. He wasn’t stupid; the sorcerer spoke sense and he knew it well. Taking this route would definitely reduce travel times and expose them to less harmful elements of the hostile island. At last, he took a deep breath and turned around, grabbing Areum’s reins.

“Come on, girl. We’ll be teleporting today, I guess.” he spoke to the horse, petting her soothingly.

“Uh, no. The horse stays, Taehyung.” Jimin frowned slightly. The man half-turned, giving him a rather irritated look. Jimin thought to himself how this was rather very typical of the witcher, apparently.

“The portal can’t house you, me  _ and  _ the horse, you know.” Jimin clarified further.

“Some sorcerer you are…” Taehyung scoffed under his breath, but audible enough for Jimin to hear loud and clear.

“I heard that.”

“Well, good for you, Park Jimin, the almighty sorcerer. Can’t even teleport a damn horse.” Taehyung didn’t conceal his satisfied smirk as he fixed the saddle, back turned to Jimin. He could feel the man’s eyes boring into the nape of his neck and it brought Taehyung pleasure knowing the sorcerer was annoyed.  _ We’re on the same page now. _

“Don’t be so smug, master witcher. I know you’re enjoying this. After all, I can read your mind.”

The witcher straightened up ever so slightly upon hearing those words. He wondered if it’s a bluff.

“It’s not.”

_ Fuck. _

“You have no business being in my head, so fuck off,” Taehyung said as he propped himself on the horse, “I’m taking her back to the stable, seeing as you’re incompetent enough to teleport her with us.”

Before Jimin could even respond with a witty comeback, Taehyung was riding down the road back to the inn he came from. The sorcerer exhaled in frustration; the witcher wasn’t an easy man to deal with, that was certain. As he fixed the fit of his gloves, Jimin thought how it was funny how he had killed people for lesser offences, and yet the witcher got to walk freely despite insulting his magical prowess and reputation. He scoffed in amusement.  _ Strange, indeed. _

It wasn’t long before the witcher’s figure showed up in the distance, striding with determination. Leaning against a nearby cliffside, Jimin was playing with a little pink flame that cheerfully sparked in his palm.

“Circus tricks is how you pass time?” Taehyung quipped as he approached, eyeing the flame. 

Jimin closed his palm, extinguishing the little guy immediately, “Aren’t you chock full of funny remarks. And here I thought witchers are supposed to be dull and have no sense of humour.”

“I’m just  _ that  _ special.” Taehyung shrugged, clearly amused.

“Yes, I am sure you’d like to think so.” Jimin didn’t spare him a glance as he turned around, “This will make for a good spot. Ready?”

The witcher didn’t respond. Jimin didn’t care either way. He made a sign in the air, spoke the incantation in Elder Speech and a low, thrumming noise exploded into the air as a black swirl opened in front of them. The bright, orange light emanating from the edges of the black hole blinded Taehyung for a brief few moments. Jimin strode in confidently, leaving Taehyung on his own. The void that the sorcerer disappeared into didn’t look inviting and he found himself dreading walking into it.

*** * ***

The winds were howling in the valley Taehyung emerged in. Stormy clouds brewed on the horizon, the smell of incoming rain weighed heavily in his nostrils. Jimin stood nearby, straightening his shirt, “About time you grew a pair and walked through.”

Taehyung ignored him. They stood in front of the ravaged village, Palisade. Not a single villager remained, leaving the place completely abandoned. The sight was eerie and brought unease.

“We need to go and investigate around. You should stay behind me.” Taehyung said as he drew his sword.

Jimin frowned, “Do I look like a fragile damsel to you?”

“No, I never implied anything like that. Some things are just better left to those who were trained for those things. But if you want to deal with necrophages by yourself, be my guest.” the witcher turned towards Jimin, giving him an exhausted look.

“Necrophages?”

“Ghouls. I can hear them. Consequence of dead bodies left after the giant finished destroying the village.”

Jimin cursed under his breath. He wasn’t afraid of the creatures; he found them appalling and downright disgusting. The witcher didn’t wait for his answer and just walked into the village, steps silent and sword ready. Jimin didn’t have supernatural senses, so he couldn’t hear, smell or see things that Taehyung could. It left him feeling somewhat redundant.

The village was decimated; the houses laid destroyed and empty, wooden beams collapsed under immense force. Bodies of deceased villagers were scattered around, ripe for picking. Taehyung was right: ghouls roamed freely, feasting on the dead. He would need to dispatch them first in order to gather any information about the area.

The fight didn’t take long, although Taehyung didn’t expect the numbers to be so large. Jimin helped him out by incinerating the ghouls from a safe distance while Taehyung was fighting them off face to face. They’d hate to admit it, but they made a good team. After the silence settled over the village once more, Taehyung could breathe easy.

“Well! That was fun.” Jimin’s voice echoed as he approached. It was hard to tell whether the sorcerer was serious or just plain sarcastic. Taehyung wiped his sword clean before sheathing it on his back. He turned to face the sorcerer and witnessed Jimin’s face turn from a slight smile to a mildly disgusted frown.

“You look horrendous.”

“Thank you. I like compliments.” Taehyung responded quickly, huffing away a strand of hair that was falling in his face and tickling his nose.

“Being covered in ghoul guts isn’t as charming as you think it is.” Jimin scolded him before proceeding to make a specific hand movement. There was a bright light, and then there wasn’t. The stench of necrophage innards had disappeared.

“There. That’s all better, isn’t it?” the sorcerer smiled in satisfaction. Taehyung looked down and noticed his armor was squeaky clean, probably the cleanest it had ever been. He was particular when it came to cleaning it, but not even his deft hands could beat a magical spell, apparently.

“I guess you’re not entirely useless.” the witcher retorted, which made Jimin scoff. The banter was somewhat amusing to him, but he wouldn’t let the man know.  _ A man’s ego is something you should never stroke, _ he said to himself. The last thing Jimin wanted was to encourage Taehyung’s slightly insolent behavior.

Taehyung found the giant’s tracks as well as the scent that led into the nearby forest. The stench was quite strong and unpleasant, distasteful even to Taehyung’s nose. Noticing his grimace, Jimin tried his best to smell the air to see what was bothering the witcher, but he couldn’t tell anything out of the ordinary. _Perhaps that’s for the best._

“We need to go through the forest, into the mountain.” Taehyung stated, “Giants like secluded, cold spaces. A cave is probably where we’ll find him and his stench will lead us right to him.”

Jimin nodded, “Sounds good. Are we walking or do you wish to-”

Taehyung already started walking in the direction of the mountain without a word, as if Jimin wasn't even there, in the middle of a sentence. Jimin felt a pang of irritation strike his chest once more, but pushed it aside as he exhaled deeply and followed behind the witcher. He wouldn’t let this man’s uncouth behavior get the best of him, he promised himself.

Skellige was cold by default, but somehow the air managed to grow even colder the deeper they went through the forest. Jimin thought he was definitely underdressed for the occasion as he tried to keep his bones warm with a spell. However, the witcher seemed to be completely unfazed. Taehyung strode through the dense grass, his senses sharp and on the lookout for any danger. At once he stopped and Jimin almost collided with his back. He was about to protest, when he noticed Taehyung looking up to the trees.

“What?”

“The crows.”

“Yes? What about them?” Jimin’s impatience was palpable.

“The flock has been following us for a while now. We’re in a leshen’s territory.” Taehyung explained, turning around as if searching for something. He strayed off the path they were on towards the darker edges of the forest and Jimin was unsure whether to follow or stay put. Almost as if reading his mind, the witcher looked back at him and motioned him to follow. Jimin obliged.

They didn’t get far before Taehyung found what he was looking for.

“There.” he pointed in a direction of some sort of bone formation, “A leshen’s totem.”

Jimin went to approach it, but a firm hand on his upper arm stopped him in his tracks. He turned to look at Taehyung, but he wasn’t returning Jimin’s gaze.

“We have to leave. Immediately.” he said as he let go of Jimin.

Jimin stood frozen for a good second. Taehyung was already gone, but Jimin could still feel his grasp on his arm, a residual delightful tingle on his skin. He was rather surprised at the sensation, how Taehyung’s touch left his blood thrumming. Witchers aren’t human, that much he knew, as magic was used in their creation. It was always something that interested Jimin, but seeing as the days of witchers’ glory were long past and all notes and books on witcher’s creations were burned to dust, he never had an opportunity to find out more. The sensation was pleasant, exciting even, Taehyung's magic colliding with Jimin's. It left Jimin secretly wanting more. Professional curiosity, he told himself. Just that. Nothing more.

Their steps quickened through the forest and soon they reached snowy slopes and bare rocks that led only up. Taehyung was confident in his sense of smell as well as his tracking abilities. Jimin had no reason to doubt him, he hadn’t led them astray yet. 

Eventually they found a cave that was far too high up for Jimin’s tastes. On their way up, Taehyung briefly told Jimin what he could expect from the fight. It was clear to him that the witcher thought Jimin’s presence was pointless, that he could handle the giant by himself. And for some reason, something in Jimin wanted to prove Taehyung wrong on that account.

The cave was icy, way worse than the air outside. Stalactites of ice adorned the ceiling, like deadly diamonds waiting for an unfortunate victim to walk underneath them. The ground was frozen over and they had to thread carefully in order to not slip and break a few bones. Despite their best efforts to keep their steps silent, even the slightest sound resonated throughout the cave louder than one could imagine. Taehyung had told Jimin he hoped to catch the giant asleep, which is why they were being quiet in their approach.

After a few turns, they stood atop a cliff that overlooked a small clearing. Taehyung’s wishes came true; the giant was indeed sleeping. Dead bodies littered the area, as well as piles of wood and bones, joined by other obscure trinkets collected by the monster. The witcher grimaced once more as the stench was way more prominent now that they’ve found their target. This time, Jimin could smell it too, and he deeply wished he couldn’t.

A plan was devised before they entered the cave; Taehyung would face the giant while Jimin would stand back and hit it with devastating spells. The sorcerer didn’t protest. He wasn’t competent with a sword in any way, so he wouldn’t do well scrapping with a massive giant. Best to leave that to someone like a witcher, while he hangs behind at a safe distance.

Jimin watched as Taehyung carefully approached the sleeping giant. It was like watching a cat stalk its prey. He moved slowly, sword sheathed and ready to roar. If Jimin didn’t know any better, he would think the entire scene was moving in slow-motion. He took a battle position of his own, focusing his mind and strength.

A sudden crack, echoing throughout the cave, made both Jimin and Taehyung freeze in the spot. For a moment, the sorcerer thought it was somehow him that fucked up, and then that it was Taehyung. The realization that it was neither of them didn’t make him feel any better. A rogue stalactite came loose at the most inopportune moment, crashing down and shattering into a thousand icy pieces. The noise could be heard far and wide, reaching the giant’s ears with ease. The monster stirred immediately.

Taehyung felt his heart drop as his gaze met the giant’s. He was halfway to getting to it when the creature awoke. Steeling himself for a hard fight, he took a defensive position as he watched the raging giant get up, head almost touching the tall ceiling of the cave. A sharp intake of Jimin’s breath reached Taehyung’s ears and he hoped the sorcerer was up to the task.

Sweat dripped down Taehyung’s neck as he dodged another swing and slashed. He was faster, but the giant was much,  _ much  _ stronger. One swing got Taehyung hurling into a wall, his whole body colliding against the cold stone. He slumped down on the ground gasping for breath that was knocked out of his chest, pain spreading through him like wildfire. But he had no time to take it in. Lifting his head up, through the hair that fell in his eyes, he could see the giant grabbing a nearby rock, a rather large one at that. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to move immediately, as that rock was surely headed in his direction. Mustering all the strength he had left, Taehyung dodged the boulder flung his way by rolling to the side. He groaned in pain as he clutched his sword with a death grip.

A spell after spell, Jimin could feel his body waning. He was an experienced sorcerer, one of the best in the lands, but magic took its toll on everyone no matter their skill. It felt almost as if the damn monster was immune to Jimin’s sorcery. Fire, lightning, water, cold - nothing seemed to phase it too much. He was reaching his wits end, trying his best to avoid hitting Taehyung in the process, but it was a tough task as the witcher was like a whirlwind, constantly moving and spinning about. Watching from the distance proved to be harder than Jimin thought; he would not admit how many times he held his breath in fear of the witcher’s ultimate demise. But somehow he would always twirl away from the danger with poise and grace that Jimin’s never witnessed in a fighter before. He’s been in many battles, a key part to some armies even, but no soldier could ever compare to Taehyung.

Seeing the man take hit after hit and still continue to stand up strengthened Jimin’s resolve.  _ If he can do it, so can I, _ he thought as he grit his teeth and conjured a blue fireball in his palms. It was spells of this type of firepower that drew the creature’s attention towards Jimin. And every time, without a fail, Taehyung would lead it away from the sorcerer before it even managed to get close. Jimin couldn’t deny Taehyung was a good team player, even when witchers weren’t supposed to be, according to folktales.

Just when Taehyung thought things were going his way, his luck ran out. The ice on the ground was slippery to begin with, but after so much scuffle it turned into a half melted mixture of snow and blood, making the matters extra worse. The giant swung at him and he wasn’t able to dodge it this time. Once again, he flew across the room and landed unceremoniously on the ground. His sword clattered away, too far out of his reach. The giant roared as it lunged towards Taehyung, ready to tear him to pieces.  _ This is it, _ he thought, already at peace with his imminent death.  _ No witcher ever died in his bed, _ Yoongi's words echoed in his mind.

The death blow never came. When Taehyung opened his eyes, he was almost blinded by the sight in front of him. Jimin stood between the witcher and the giant as the blazing stream of fire was blasted into the creature’s face. The sorcerer gathered all his magical prowess and strength to summon a whole bonfire from his palms that not even the mightiest war machines could muster. Roars and screams filled the entire cave as the monstrosity got burnt to the crisp, eventually falling onto its knees before completely tumbling to the ground. The silence that followed was deafening.

Both had difficulty catching their breaths. Jimin was the first to make a move, turning around to face Taehyung who was still laid on the ground, propped up on his elbows.

“Are you alright?” Jimin spoke, visibly trying to keep himself collected. It was painfully obvious the sorcerer was exhausted, but somehow he still put up with the appearances.

“That was stupid.” Taehyung glared at the sorcerer before attempting to stand up. He groaned in pain, unable to pinpoint where the pain came from exactly as everything was hurting, all at the same time.

Jimin was caught off guard by the witcher’s response, a slight frown of confusion adorning his face, “Excuse me?”

“You shouldn’t have jumped like that in front of it. You could’ve gotten yourself killed.” Taehyung elaborated as he straightened up. It wasn’t anger that coated his voice, but rather something else.

“You jest, surely? That thing would have torn you apart!” Jimin exclaimed in defense. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Taehyung sighed in exasperation, bending down to pick up his sword. Lashing out at Jimin seemed like a better idea than having to deal with his own shame. He felt embarrassed. He didn’t know why, because he knew there was no shame in being beaten by a monster, but he still felt it in his chest. It simmered in his ribcage like a wild beast, weighing on his mind like a heavy cloud. Was it because Jimin witnessed it? Surely he was above such trivialities.  _ Why would I want to show off in front of some sorcerer? Why do I care? _

Anger couldn’t begin to describe what Jimin was feeling. He was way past that state. Of all the insolent remarks, rude behaviors and disrespect Taehyung has continuously shown him, this one took the cake.

“You arrogant, self-righteous piece of shit. How dare you even insinuate that what transpired here was stupid? I  _ saved  _ your fucking life, you asshole. Did you really expect me to just stand by and let it happen so you can protect your pride?” Jimin’s voice echoed, filled with frustration, “I do not care what you think of me, or sorcerers, I don’t even want a thank you. But I won’t let you disrespect me any further, Taehyung.”

The witcher listened with his back turned to Jimin. He knew the man was right. His behavior was downright ungrateful, because truly if Jimin hadn’t stepped up, Taehyung would be dead. His pride was somewhat hurt, but he came to realize it wasn’t because he wanted to show off; he wanted to protect Jimin and failed. Taehyung felt responsible for Jimin’s safety and not being able to fulfill that role left him feeling ashamed. After all, he was supposed to be the protector, a monster slayer that saves innocent people. And yet, the man had to come down to save his ass and put himself in danger as well.

He sighed after a brief moment of silence as he ruminated his thoughts. Turning around, he was met with a frown on Jimin’s face. The man was pale, lips shut tight and brows furrowed; an image that was far away from the usual graceful, slightly flirtatious sorcerer he had come to know. Jimin’s fists were balled at his sides and Taehyung found it kind of endearing, weirdly enough.

“I’m sorry.”

Jimin was taken aback, that much was evident, despite his valiant efforts to hide it. The frown softened and his fists relaxed. Once again, the witcher caught him off guard.

“You’re right. I was unfair to you. You saved my life and I am thankful,” Taehyung continued, voice calm and steady, “Maybe you aren’t as incompetent as I originally thought.”

A scoff came from Jimin almost instantly. He shook his head at the witcher’s arrogance that never ceased to go away. Even in serious moments like this, Taehyung would find a way to make a jab at Jimin. 

None said anything for a long moment. They stared at one another in silence, before Jimin’s eyes wandered about, taking in Taehyung’s appearance, “You look like utter shit.”

Taehyung blinked at the sudden statement, and then nodded, “Thank you. You sure know how to make a man feel good.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jimin’s response was quick, almost as if he knew what Taehyung was going to say. Maybe the witcher should’ve expected something like that to come from Jimin’s mouth, but he managed to mask his surprise with an eye roll. Without a word, he turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting out of here. Where else?” Taehyung replied, thinking it was rather obvious.

Jimin shook his head lightly. With a turn, he raised his arms and a portal opened. The familiar hum of a black hole filled Taehyung’s ears and made the hair at the back of his neck stand. It wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, he had decided.

“This way.” Jimin made a show of pointing at the portal, before stepping into it himself. Taehyung sighed.

*** * ***

They found themselves standing in a familiar environment. Sounds of laughter and arguing could be heard, warmth and smell of ale dense in the air. Kaer Trolde just had that particular feel to it that was simply unmistakable.

“What the fuck?”

Taehyung and Jimin heard a guard somewhere behind them.

“How the- you! Mage!”

“That’s Park Jimin for you, dear.” Jimin scolded the burly man with a soft, but cold tone, “You’ve nothing to worry about. Move along, now.”

Taehyung watched as the guard grumbled something in Skelligan under his breath, probably cursing out Jimin and all the outlanders that behaved just like him. He moved back to his station in the corridor, where he had emerged from upon hearing a loud explosive sound that the portal made. Jimin paid no mind to that, already forgetting the man’s existence entirely as he straightened his outfit and walked towards a specific set of doors. It was Eist’s room, Taehyung remembered. Jimin knocked twice on the door and waited for Eist to let them in.

“Jimin, Taehyung. Glad to see you.” Eist greeted them once they entered the room.

“Eist, lovely as ever.” Jimin bowed slightly, producing a smile on the man’s face.

Taehyung didn’t bother.

“You’re back so soon! I half expected you to be gone for a couple of days, at least.”

“Yes, well. We make such a good team that the threat was dealt with in record time.” Jimin mused, his voice as sweet as honey. His whole demeanor was miles different than the one he carried when talking to that guard, or even Taehyung.

“The giant is dead. The village was infested with necrophages after the attack, but they’ve been dealt with, too. I suggest burying your dead quickly, or they’ll come back.” Taehyung spoke with his usual tone, all professional and almost disinterested. He had no intention of sucking up to royalty or nobles of any kind. For him, business was business. Unlike Jimin, who was used courtly clownery of such sorts.

“Brilliant. I thank you both for your excellent work. Now my people can get back to their homes and pay their respects. The journey to rebuilding can start, and I can get back to Cintra soon,” Eist said, clearly content, “Your pay, as agreed.”

Two heavy, leather pouches dropped on the table with a hard thud. A noise satisfying to both men that stood next to one another.

“I threw in a little bit extra, seeing as you’ve accomplished this so fast and dealt with the necrophages.”

“Thank you, you are most kind.” Jimin smiled as he took the bag and put it away. Taehyung did the same.

  
“Don’t mention it. You’re both free to stay here as long as you need it.” Eist waved his hand, “It seems like the fight was quite brutal, judging by our witcher here.”

“That’s a nice way of saying that I need a bath.” said Taehyung, his armor soaked in blood and face battered. Eist laughed heartily at Taehyung’s response, “I like you, Taehyung. You’d fit in well here in Skellige.”

“I’m honored.” he replied, putting on a faint smile out of politeness. He liked Eist, too.

After their meeting with the King of Skellige was over, Jimin and Taehyung left, both 2000 crowns richer. The heaviness of the pouch brought a sense of relief to the witcher.

“I suppose this is it, then.” Jimin spoke up, turning towards Taehyung. His face was illuminated by a torch on the wall nearby, the pink of his irises glistening gleefully. Despite being tired, Jimin still looked good. Much couldn’t be said for Taehyung, if you asked him.

“I meant what I said, you know. I _do_ think we make a good team.” Jimin continued, leaning in a little bit to emphasize his genuine intent.

“It was okay.” said Taehyung.

“Gods, you are so irritating.” Jimin laughed and gave the man a slight punch in the shoulder. The sight of Jimin laughing put a smile on Taehyung’s face. He couldn't help himself, even if he did want to.

“Would it kill you to act normal for 5 seconds, hm?” Jimin inquired further, a lingering smile still present.

“I am acting normal. You just don’t know me.” Taehyung crossed his arms defensively.

Jimin rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion, “And I’m grateful for it, truly. You’ve been nothing, but a nuisance this entire time.”

“As far as I remember, you said you were looking forward to working with _me._ ” Taehyung frowned slightly as he pulled a thinking face. He rubbed his chin as if wracking his brain for this particular memory.

“That was before I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Taehyung lifted his brow in a bastardly manner, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Jimin scoffed once more, “Yes, I have heard that one before.”

“So, you admit you’re bad at listening, then.”

Jimin gave him a pointed look, the one that said he was reaching certain limits. Taehyung had an opportunity to learn Jimin would let him go far, but once he started going _too_ far, the sorcerer would get a little bothered, “Shouldn’t you go take a bath? With that stench, you’ll attract all manner of beasts to this castle.”

“Is that why you’re standing so close to me?” Taehyung fired back quickly.

Jimin’s lips parted ever so slightly, taken aback. He was unsure whether the man was insulting him or flirting with him, or if he somehow managed to do  _ both  _ things at once. But it was intriguing. Jimin felt his interest pique at that, seeing as Taehyung had so far not responded to Jimin’s flirtations. And now they’ve found themselves going back and forth with little to no distance between one another.

“Funny. You’re  _ very  _ funny, master witcher. I won’t forget that.” Jimin responded, voice dropping somewhat lower than usual. That was enough banter, he had decided. Jimin took a step back to signify that their little fun was over, “It was… interesting working with you. I’m certain we shall meet again in the future.”

“How so?” Taehyung inquired. He was genuinely curious as to why Jimin was so sure of that.

Jimin has already stepped away and opened a portal, “I just have a feeling.”

With that said, the sorcerer disappeared in the swirl of black and orange. Once the portal closed, Taehyung was left alone in the hallway of Kaer Trolde. A distinct smell of vanilla and jasmine lingered in his nose, a scent he knew radiated from Jimin. With a sigh, he straightened his back and decided to go back to the inn. Eist was right, he really needed a bath.

*** * ***

The innkeeper greeted him with a warm smile, something that was still very unusual for Taehyung. He went straight to his room and ran a bath. Taking his armor off proved to be more of a struggle than he expected; his body was sore and not shy about reminding him of it. Once all of the pieces were discarded on the ground, Taehyung sank into the warm tub. He groaned at the sensation of water enveloping him whole and putting him at ease at last.

He washed his face first to get rid of all the muck and blood, before laying back and soaking. His head rested on the back of the tub, white hair falling freely and eyes closed. Taehyung’s mind kept replaying the fight over and over again, the way Jimin stepped in and burned the monster to the bone. He still felt a pang of shame at the fact that he was unable to fulfill his own expectations that he put on himself, no one else. A flash of Jimin’s angry face appeared behind his closed lids. Jimin was smaller than him in height and build, but he still looked quite fearsome in that moment, Taehyung admitted. The sorcerer wasn’t someone to be trifled with, that was certain.

Vanilla and jasmine, a scent that was so strong and yet gentle, kept stirring Taehyung’s thoughts. He wondered why Jimin picked that mixture in particular. It felt to him like Jimin was the kind of man that did everything for a reason, even when it came to perfume. Taehyung was sure he had encountered such smells mixed together before, but never really paid attention to them. There was nothing special about them. But now, they were tied to Jimin and Jimin alone. He shrugged the thought away, tucking it back into a little corner of his brain where it originally came from.

After his bath, Taehyung went straight to bed. He didn’t bother putting anything on; he allowed himself to relax and sleep naked for one night. Usually he wouldn’t indulge in that, seeing as being prepared at all times was a must for his profession, but that night he just couldn’t be bothered.  _ I almost died today, so I think I’ll be fine this one time, _ he thought as he spread his tired limbs on the bed. The cotton sheets felt good against his skin.

Once again, his restless brain brought back images of Jimin. Taehyung had to admit that their banter was entertaining; he enjoyed winding him up. Truthfully, he was glad he had Jimin at his side that day. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be laying in this bed, but instead eating dirt; long forgotten in a faraway cave, just another victim of a vicious monster. One thing in particular kept Taehyung going - Jimin’s certainty that they’d meet again. The Continent was a big place and as far as he was aware, Jimin didn’t have a gift of foreseeing the future. And yet, he seemed so very sure. It dug at Taehyung’s curiosity and he didn’t really understand why.

Before he knew, Taehyung drifted into long-awaited sleep, thoughts slipping from Park Jimin into a blurry ocean of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed another little insight into vmin's relationship, or rather how it all started.
> 
> if you're wondering what happened to the fic, i deleted it as i didn't like where i was going with it :(


End file.
